Future Planning
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: Not even married or engaged yet, Len and Kahoko started planning everything for their future from their engagement to how their future children's lives will be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Another one, gomen xD Gah, I have lots of multi-chaptered to update. LOL. But I hope you like this one :D

P.S. don't forget to leave a review! AND the italicized scenes here are their imagination/ideas :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own LCDO. *bows*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Proposal Planning<strong>

It was night time already, 7 pm to be exact. Tsukimori Len and his girlfriend, Hino Kahoko were sitting by the sea shore, covering themselves with one big blanket to keep them from cold, with her head leaned on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kahoko…" he uttered.

"Hm?"

"If I proposed to you to be my fiancee, would you answer me immediately with 'yes'?"

"Hm… It depends." She teased.

He frowned. "I'm serious. The only answer I need in 'yes'. 'No' is not acceptable."

"Immediately? I don't think so. But there is no way I would say 'no'."

He smiled, intertwining his hand with hers.

"What kind of proposal do you want then?" he asked.

"Hm… Like a Romeo and Juliet proposal would be romantic… Don't you think so?"

...

**_Len:_**_ "O Kahoko, my love! _

_Please do get down from above_

_On his spot I stand;_

_Wishing for your hand._

_And now I knelt,_

_Wishing you would know how I felt_

_O Kahoko, bright as the sun,_

_As beautiful as this ring in my hand_

_Please do accept my offer_

_And forever you would not suffer."_

**_Kahoko: _**_"O Len, my Romeo! Here and take my hand_

_I've come to thee to tell you my respond_

_It's yes and forever we shall live together_

_And separate we shall never"_

...

**(A/N: I'm giving you the will to laugh xD I just made that anyway and I was laughing while typing that.)**

he gulped. "Then that would look like…"

"Yeah, I know. Let's think of something else."

"Then what about… The ring is in the dessert?" he suggested.

"While in a romantic restaurant reserved just for the two of us? That would be awesome!"

...

_A waitress handed out the dessert_

**_Kaho:_**_ Yay, Parfait! I love Parfaits!"_

**_Len:_**_ And I love YOU_

**_Kaho:_**_ *scoop* *eat* What did you say— *choke*_

**_Len:_**_ Kahoko, what's happening to you? Kahoko?_

**_Kahoko:_**_ I—*choke* Swall—*choke* Somethi— *dead*_

**_Len:_**_ Kahoko? Kahoko, wake up!_

...

They both sweatdropped.

"Never mind that..." she muttered in a scared tone.

"Y-yeah…"

"So, next."

"Then what about proposal in the ice rink?" he suggested again, eyes glistening.

"While ice skating?"

...

_**Kaho:** We've been skating for an hour already. Let's take a break._

_**Len:** Yeah…_

_*Both stops in the middle of the ice rink* *Spotlight focuses on them*_

_**Len:** *knelt down* Kahoko, will you…_

_**Kahoko:** *shock* *Turn around* *walking a few steps in a shy way* *SLIPPED*_

_**Len:** Kahoko, are you alright?_

_**Kahoko:** I-I think I broke my back bone…_

_...  
><em>

She stiffened. "Wow… That would… hurt."

"D-definitely." he agreed with a nod.

"We should think a better one."

"Then what about in my recital?"

"Recital? D-don't you think it's s-sort of embarrassing?"

"Nah."

...

_*After Len's number*_

_**Len:** *Approaches the microphone* Minna-san. I'm here to propose to someone I love. Someone who's surname is Hi—_

_**Fan1:** Hiwatari?_

_**Fan2:** Hirasawa?_

_**Fan3:** Himeji?_

_**Fan4:** Hiragi?_

_And so on…_

_*Fans squealing*_

_...  
><em>

"Let's cut the recital idea…"

"Y-yes…"

"Then what about… a simple romantic proposal where it is just the two of us?" he looked away, heart beating faster than usual.

"Like this?"

"Yes… Actually…" he said, getting something from his pocket. Something sparkling brightly was the thing that appeared on both sights. He held her hand and inserted the ring in it.

"Be my fiancee, Kahoko…"

Her eyes watered a bit, smiling and nodded. "Yes..."

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next:<strong> "What kind of engagement should we plan?"

"Do you think an engagement party in the amusement par would be great?"

**A/N:** All i want to say is... **REVIEW**! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for updating a very lame chapter xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Engagement Planning<strong>

They remained in their place, not budging a single move. Her eyes was fixed on the glistening thing on her fingers ever since it was given t her by he now fiancé.

"What kind of engagement should we plan?"

"Do you think an engagement party in the amusement park would be great?" she suggested, mind is swept away from being too mesmerized at the ring.

"What? Amusement park? Have you even thought of what might possibly happen there?"

"No…" she answered in a dazed state.

...

_They celebrated the party in front of the Ferris wheel ride._

**_Kahoko:_**_ Minna! Feel free to come here and celebrate with us._

**_Man:_**_ Cool! A lot of food!_

**_Lady:_**_ Good timing. I'm really starving._

_Raging crowd came, rushing, as the party suddenly turned into a disaster._

**_Old woman:_**_ *Approached Kahoko* Young lady, do you have any tissue? I need to _

_wipe my mouth._

**_Kahoko:_**_ Uh, yes… I have a box of ti—_

**_Old woman_**_: *mistook her dress' skirt for tissue* *wipes mouth*_

**_Kahoko:_**_ T-that's my—_

**_Old woman:_**_ Thank you. Now I need to find my glasses._

...

"See? I told you it's a ridiculous idea." He mocked, tugging the blanket more to him.

"Fine, then you think." She pouted.

"In a music hall with two groups of string ensemble." He thought, already thinking of the pieces he wants them to play.

...

_Both groups stared playing, LOUDLY._

_Kahoko and Len were making a speech._

**_Guest_**_: *cover ears* what are they saying?_

**_Guest 2_**_: I dunno. I can' hear!_

_All guests covered their ears._

**_Kahoko:_**_ T-they don't want to hear our speech?_

**_Len:_**_ *shrug*_

_..._

"Non-sense…" this time, she was the one to mock him.

"You can't even think of a better idea."

"I will. Um…" she looked up in a thinking stance.

He was just staring her while waiting. "Well?"

"How about… In a peaceful and secret garden… with red roses to beautify the surroundings!" she giggled.

_..._

_Salut D'Amour was being played._

_All guests were sitting, busy eating._

**_Kahoko:_**_ Len, I'm going to entertain the guests._

**_Len:_**_ Sure. Go ahead._

**_Kahoko:_**_ *nod* *step* *tripped on own dress* wahh! *fell on the bushes ABUNDANT WITH RED ROSES AND ITS TORNS* ow! ! !_

**_Len:_**_ Hang on a sec! _

_..._

"You're making your life worse, Kahoko." He snorted, covering his mouth to prevent himself from laughing hard.

"We're not even sure if I will really trip."

"Then tell me, how did you get this wound?" he asked, pointing to her bandaged knee.

"I-I… tripped…"

"See?"

She pouted, then lightened up so sudden. "Then what if… if it's just the two of us again?"

"Can you even use your brain sometimes, Ms-soon-to-be-Kahoko Tsukimori?"

...

_Celebrating alone. Quietly…_

**_Kahoko:_**_ Um… Len?"_

**_Len:_**_ Yes?_

**_Kahoko:_**_ Is there anyone going to congratulate us here?_

**_Len:_**_ No._

**_Kahoko: _**_Is there anyone going to cheer for us?"_

**_Len:_**_ No._

**_Kahoko:_**_ Is there anyone going to wish us happy life?_

**_Len:_**_ No._

**_Kahoko:_**_ Is there even anyone here other than us?_

**_Len:_**_ That's a—No._

_..._

"Blah, blah, blah…" she babbled, looking away, annoyed.

"I told you it's stupid." She glared at him for hearing the word _'stupid'_ again.

"Fine. You decided."

"I already have." He stated, smirking as he thought this would really work this time.

"Really?"

"Yes. In my family's summer villa, much bigger than our mansion in Yokohama. The only guests will be my family, yours and those who you consider friends.

"Eh?"

"Yes." He got his phone and dialed some certain numbers.

"Hello? Mom? I need the engagement party to be prepared, RIGHT AWAY."


End file.
